YU-GI-OH 5DS: THE LUGER CODE
by wildkayt380
Summary: The world is now fighting creature called Loups-Garous... The only one who can help the allies beat these creature is a certain head signer that we all know. With all the knowledge he has he still can't understand it. Will a certain Louis-garous girl help him understand? What is there a price to pay for yusei to understandi The Lugar Code?Rated T for Swearing.


**_I DO NOT OWN ,AND I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5D OR "THE LUGER CODE 1951". THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS. (A/N: HEY GUYS... I'LL BE TAKING A LITTLE BREAK ON THE DRAGON AND HIS WITCH.. DO HATE ME.. I PROMISE THAT I'LL THE 3RD CHAPTER, BUT FOR NOW PLS ENJOY THIS. THE MANGA/ANIME IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE. I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LUV IT JUST AS MUCH AS ME . WILDKAYT380 OUT-)_**

 _Year 1951 of the northern calendar. Europe, the Ardennes Region._ The wind blow heavens wrath of cold air on 3 men coming back with a women in chains and a muzzle. The men huff and puff, tugging their way though the snow. One of the men drag the girl with force, since she was fighting back. The men tched, "MOVE IT, YOU PRIMITIVE!" The girl fell on to the cold ground with an ugh. The poor girl got back up with her hood falling back, showing her red ears folding back. She glared at the 3 men with her amber eyes, but said nothing."PICK UP THE PACE ALREADY MONSTER!, HOW MANY GOOD PEOPLE DO YOU THINK WE'VE LOST BECAUSE OF YOUR KIND?!" The leader scream, still the girl did not say a word.

 _This is the start of the story._

Sergeant Bruno was making his way though the snowy hills."Wait for me, sir Bruno" " Are you trying to leave me behind?" Bruno turned around and answer the cry. "...I don't intend too, but at this pace, we'll never get there." Bruno looked at the the young men that came along with him. He was tan, black hair sick out like a crap with yellow highlights, that makes his shiny cobalt eyes stick out even more. Yusei Fudo was the men name. " Can't we just find a path easier then this to walk on?"" I mean, you are a son of a hunter are ya?" Yusei said while puffing. Bruno snapped," YUSEI YOU DIP-SHIT, JUST BECAUSE I'M THE SON OF A HUNTER DOESN'T MEAN I KNOW EVERY FOREST IN THE SAME FOREIGN REGION!" " Of course, just as you say. Anyway, let's find that **_Trophy_** they apparently dragged out here." Yusei said. Bruno grin" Yes let's." then frown,"Before someone gets killed."

 _Six years ago...when the world war, where mankind fought among themselves, ended... Creatures never been seem before declared war on Humanity, who were still tired because of the war. The strange beings, styling themselves"the ext step in human evolution" were called..."Loups-garous."_

 _"_ but could it really be true? that soldiers in this country captured a loup-garous girl alive..?" Yusei asked. "You have a point. It's the first time I've ever heard about a successful capture of one of them." Bruno continue " It appears that if you try to take one prisoner, they take their own lives." Yusei looked surprise, " Really.. to think that they did that because of a personal grudges...what is that officer thinking anyway?" Bruno had to think, " His named is captain Rex Goodwin. They say he was a distinguished soldier. Apparently, after losing most of his men on the Arleon front line 2 months ago...HM!? WE FOUND THEM YUSEI THIS WAY...HURRY" Bruno ran, leaving Yusei behind," Sir, slow down!".

'UUUH!' The girl was thrown onto the ground, hitting her head. "YOU ACCURSED WEREWOLF, BECAUSE OF YOU...I'S YOUR FAULT" The red haired girl said nothing. " Captain this place should do, don't you think? We could finish her off right now." one of the men with white hair said to Goodwin. The other stay silent. Goodwin chuckle and looked down at the girl with sicking smile." That's right..." Goodwin grab the girl by the neck and tried to choke her." YOU'RE THE BLAME OF MANKIND! AND I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!" but just before he can get his revenge... Bruno came running up a sucker-punch Goodwin. Goodwin went flying into a snow fort. The girl looked up in surprise and so did the other soldiers. "Captain Rex, that's an important P.O.W. I can't allow you to just kill her like that on a whim." Goodwin tched with his tongue, " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The white haired soldier was angry " BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT ONE OF OUR SOLDIERS ARE YOU?...I SEE...SO IT'S YOU? YOU'RE THE FOREIGNER WHO DECIPHERED THE LOUPS-GAROUS CODE!?" Bruno had to think on what to say." If you know that much, it should make things easier. We already settled it with the top brass...We will be taking over the supervision of this creature. Suddenly a shot was heard. Goodwin was really angry, he pointed his gun at Bruno chest." well I never heard of anything about his...GET LOST, PUNK!" He and Bruno stared at each other with annoyance.

Yusei was still trying to catch when he heard the gun shot, he got really annoyed" SERGEANT BRUNO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AFTER LEAVING ME BEHIND!"

 _Six month ago_

 _Y_ usei was looking around in the laboratory, looking for Bruno. He was trying to understand this radio factory, he was given. " What the hell is this, I don't know what you're trying to make me do Bruno!" He yelled in annoyance. People around him started at him weird. " Hey can I ask you a question?" Yusei asked one of the people here. The guy looked at him funny and looked around for anyone else, but sadly they all went to their jobs leaving him behind with the strange men. "Do you know where I can find Sergeant Bruno good sir?" Yusei asked. The men pointed down the hall and left in a hurry. Yusei finally made it to the place, but he was stopped yet again by security. They finally let him go, " The security here is really strict.. finally I can see Bruno." Yusei said exhausted. He knock and wait to be allowed to come in. He was given the sigh and came into see Bruno and the captain. Bruno looked at him " you're late!" The captain laughed and shook it off. " So, are you the young genius I've heard so much about?" Yusei stand up straight and nodded." my name is Yusei Fudo, sir" The captain looked thrilled" Now, we have a young men who published his dissertation on crypt analysis and became a professor at the age of 18..what do you call that, if not a genius?" the captain asked. " um... a simple puzzle maniac?" Yusei said with a grin. " DON'T SCREW AROUND FUDO! IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU'RE A GENIUS, YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN HERE 5 MINUTES AGO!" Bruno snapped. Yusei give him a lazy grin "..sooo, coming in late makes be conceited?" The captain was quiet, and looking at Yusei, "then go home an do a crossword. What humanity need right now are real geniuses, not everyday people." Bruno looked at the captain shocked," P-please reconsider captain, he's really amazing! He might be a little odd, but he speaks the languages of all the allied nation!" The captain looked at Yusei, as spoke in another language,( then tell me.. why do you think we brought you here?) Yusei smiled and replied ( Let's see.. this place is actually the allies cryptology HQ, ad you want me to break some kind of code.) The captain was please at this," looks like Bruno was right about you, you don't look like a simple puzzle maniac."

All of what Yusei could see was a busy place filled with paperwork and people running all over the place. " What is this.." Yusei asked the captain. " Yes on the outside,this is a radio and wireless device factory. On the inside, It's a military base where we monitor and analyzes codes and radio waves from all around the world." Bruno continue the captain." This is a secret establishment to help us triumph over the Loups-Garous, with whom the allied forces of humanity are currently at war."

 _"Loups-garous" They can mimic humans and hide anywhere among us. They possess over-whelming physical power._

 _"_ But i that were all there was to them, we would have won this war along time ago, thanks to our advantage in resources. _**"**_ ** _THE LUGER CODE"_** The captain continue " The wireless code they use is the reasoning this war has come this far. We can't break it, no matter how hard we try. Loups-garous in human form infiltrate military installations and take them by force. They then contact other via wireless communication, creating a new military base and expanding their might...THIS KEEPS REPEATING...EVEN THOUGH HUMANITY OUTNUMBERS THEM BY FAR! IT'S FORCED US INTO A POINTLESS WAR OF ATTRITION!" with that said the captain slammed his fist down on his desk. Yusei took all of this information, an replied back to the captain" The cipher of the Loups-Garous, the Luger Code... truth be told, I've been thinking about giving that challenge a go. I'd be more happy to do so, sir." The captain look at him weary," you seem confident, befitting for a young genius. but will your bravado last after hearing **this,** i wonder?" Yusei was practically jumping to hear it, and the captain pushed the button. All you heard were vicious howling and panting, " wha..? dogs.. howling? Is this some kind of joke?" Yusei said surprise. The captain looked down and sighed" No...This is the very cipher that's been giving us a headache. This the Luger Code. and to be exact, these are wolves howls.

 **-Back to the forest-**

" To think that to counter the enemy tactics, we need to decipher wolf howls...DAMN IT BRUNO!" Yusei raced after to where the gunshots are being shot off was. He came in to a clearing to see Bruno in the middle with a men down, kiryu holding his bleeding arm, and the other men holding back a red haired girl. Kiryu shakily said," B-bastard..you didn't just shoot Goodwin.. you got me too. Even though I was behind you. You're not some run-of-the-mill soldier, huh?" Bruno who was still holding his guns told them" I was raised by a hunter after all, I tend to notice danger when I sense it" Goodwin shooked" WH-WHAT DO YOU WANT?!...STOP!" but Bruno still went toward him. All you heard was Goodwin screams.

 **-in a cabin-**

Goodwin and Kiryu was in bed sleeping away by the fire, still knocked out by Bruno. Yusei looked at them" You sure had a change of heart, Bruno. I was sure you were going to leave them out in the snow." Bruno looked at him with a smug face" don't be like that, we could use them as a guide in this blizzard." Bruno looked over to the silent guy by the corner. " Your name was Aaron wasn't it, ( the guy nodded) Is your army set up around here?" Aaron replied" Ah Yes sir, in a forest nearby..." Yusei looked at the two soldier and then went back at Bruno and sighed in annoyance. " Sir, I think you remember, but our mission for today was foe me to negotiate with this country's military authorities, have them turn over the wold girl, take her to the airport wile keeping our ears open, and fly home...although captain scruffy did go on a rampage there. Please try to follow my instructions with out doing anything necessary!" Bruno slowly turned his face way from Yusei glared and spoke" u-understood professor...Anyway, you should also have a gun with you in case of something happening! Yusei sighed " No way I'm holding something so dangerous and uncivilized. I don't need to resort to those things. As long as someone has an ounce of sense, I can persuade them." Bruno turn to the wolf girl " hmm..at this rate... "Bruno trailed off in his own thought. Yusei went toward the wold girl " This girl...is a Loups-Garous right?" The girl continue to glared at them." Tat's right, the ears and tails don't lie" Aaron said. The girl started to growl though her muzzle at Aaron. " but...Mr. Fudo? Aaron continue. " Is it true what they say? Can you really deciphered the Luger Code?" Yusei replied back slowly" well, you see, it's just a hypothesis, so I still need to prove it..." Aaron went toward the Lops-Garous and took her muzzle off" then she'll be are test subject" Yusei stepped back" don't worry Yus. They need the night to transform." Bruno teased Yusei. Yusei just glared at him. When the muzzle came off, she tired to bite Aaron, Aaron backed up really fast. " She really beautiful" Yusei said as he stared at the wolf girl. The girl looked around viciously and glared at Yusei"WHAT...WHAT..DO" Everyone was confused on the girls words." WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'LL DOING TO ME?!" the girl scream. The girl Took a deep breathe and with all of her might..howled. "What going on?! the 2 men were finally awake. Bruno cover the girls month, but the girl use her tail to hit Bruno. " I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID WAR! YOU ALL JUST BE FOOD FOR MY WOLVES!" she said while smiling sweetly at them. Before any one could ask, the cabin started to shake, growls were heard from the outside. " What's going on?" " whats that sound" Kiryu and Aaron asked scared. Bruno looked out side to see wolves taking over the cabin. Everybody just looked while the Loups-Garous girl smiled.


End file.
